All I Want for Christmas
by Clemsonfan4ever
Summary: Matt/Amy Christmas fluff! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

All I Want Is You This Christmas

*************************************************************

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!! OH NO!!! ITS CHRISTMAS FLUFF!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!! K, I'm over that, I told you I was strange!!!

*************************************************************

Amy walked along the snow-filled sidewalk. This Christmas was definitely going to be a very unhappy one. Not only did her ribs kill her from the fall from the Undertaker, but she and Matt were apart. The Christmas music played through her earphones, once again causing her to tear up.

__

Snowy Night  
Where it's warm here by the fire  
Here with you (here with you)  
I have all that I desire  
The thing was, she wasn't there with him, and she didn't have all that she desired. She turned dejectedly and walked back towards her hotel room, to make things only worse, it was only Christmas Eve.

__

It's been a long year  
But somehow we got by  
Now it's Christmas Eve  
And love is on our side 

*MATT'S POV*

Matt couldn't believe that Jeff was playing the NSYNC Christmas album, what about some Pearl Jam? None the less, some of the things that they were saying kinda hit home. After the Undertaker incident, Matt and Jeff had worked through things, but Matt still hadn't talked to Amy.

__

I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me  
Nothin' else will do,  
All I want is you this Christmas 

"Dang, mental note to self, remember to break that album after Christmas!" Matt sighed. All the words they were singing hit right at home. The only thing was he and Amy weren't together. Well, if he had anything to do with it, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

__

Children sing (children sing)  
Christmas carols at our door  
Spreading joy, (spreading joy)  
That's what Christmas time is for  
Though we don't have much  
You've got me and I've got you  
And with a little faith  
Miracles come true 

*AMY'S POV*

That's what I need, a miracle, Amy thought as she opened the door to the hotel. As she opened the door a squeal was heard around the corner. "What the heck could that be?" she asked herself. A red convertible came around the corner. She knew immediately whose car that was. It was Matt. But what could he possibly want?

__

And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me  
Nothin' else will do,  
All I want is you this Christmas 

I don't want the love any other girl   
I want only thing in this whole wide world  
Nothing else will do  
All I want is you this Christmas 

*MATT'S POV*

I saw her face as I rounded the corner, at first a mix of concern then a look of confusion spread across her face when she realized that it was my car. I immediately jumped out of the car and ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and picked her up in a bigger hug than the Big Show ever gave. I profusely apologized to her, proclaiming my love to her all the while. Her face was expressionless, and to be honest, that scared me a little bit. But soon, a big smile came across her face and she gave me a hug, followed by a kiss, this surprised me.

"I'm sorry Amy, I've been a butt hole lately, but all I want is you this Christmas!"

"You borrowed that line from Jeff's NSYNC cd, didn't you! Well, that doesn't matter, we'll talk about copyright laws later!"

__

Cheek to cheek  
The lights are low   
A kiss beneath the mistletoe  
Your face lit by the fire's glow That's all I want tonight

*AMY'S POV*

With that, Matt and I started dancing, by all the stares people were giving us, I can only guess that we were the only ones who could hear the music. All I wanted for Christmas, I guess I got.

__

And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree  
Don't you know the best thing you could give to me  
Nothin' else will do,  
All I want is you this Christmas  
Nothing else will do  
All I want is you this Christmas 

Jeff peaked his head around the corner. He silently chuckled to himself.

"I LOVE playing matchmaker! Its amazing what a little NSYNC Christmas music can do!"

************************************************************************

Well, what do you think? Does it stink that bad? If it doesn't make since, I'm sorry!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I need some help! I'm having a brain fart on "Love Is Blind"! WHAT? You haven't read "Love Is Blind", well, what are you waiting for! GO REVIEW AND READ!!!!! WHAT?

PrincessFatone: I couldn't find your e-mail, but u can e-mail me at nicole@innova.net. By the way, I am from good ol' SC.


	2. DISCLAIMER

I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER!!! WELL, I OWN NOTHING! PEOPLE OWN THEMSELVES, BUT VINCE AND RIC OWN SOME TOO! NSYNC OWN THE SONG!!!!!


End file.
